


The Floating Canary

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Series: The Fluffball Chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: A glimpse into everyday school life with Ru and Auds!Ruby is doing homework and Audra is... floating outside the window?What?





	The Floating Canary

It was a bright day during Ruby’s 3rd year at Hogwarts.

She’d set out her homework in the library and was halfway through when there was a careful tap on the outside of the window next to her.

She nearly fell out of her chair at the sight of the giant yellow blob floating outside that was… laughing?

The Slytherin huffed and opened the window, backing out of the way as Audra flew in, landing with a graceful touchdown and still chuckling, albeit quieter.

“Your face was hilarious, Ru! What are you doing here all by yourself?!”

Ruby hissed and smacked a hand over Audra’s lips, a split second before Madam Pince rounded the corner, beaky nose turning up at the broomstick in their hands, but not a word in recrimination as she continued past.

Both girls chortled into their fists as they turned back to the table, Audra brushing dust off her robes as she sat.

Ru neatened her homework before looking at her best friend.

“You realize this isn’t the Quidditch pitch, yeah? What happened to practice?”

The Hufflepuff grinned and snatched a spare quill, doodling on a bit of parchment.

“It’s tryouts, I already did my round. My co-captain is watching over the others. I just got this feeling you needed help with something.”

Ruby squinted slightly, mental gears turning as she opened her mouth.

“Your… co-captain? Who’s the… wait, you?!?”

She hopped up and squealed quietly, wrapping herself around Audra’s middle, listening to the other girl giggle.

“Yeah, got the letter during the summer and we had a private tryout at the end of the last year. But Ru, you didn’t say if you needed anything?”

Ru sat back and huffed at the Herbology book now sitting alone on the desk.

“This lesson on Venomous Tentaculas is really giving me a hard time. You got any ideas?”

Audra grinned brighter than her robes, rolling up her sleeves to reveal a couple of scars.

“Do I ever, I saved a couple of third years from several hormonal ones.”

Ruby gasped and smacked Auds with her notebook.

“That was you! Oh of course, it was you. There’s been a story floating around about how a Puff saved some Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor from those. Alright then, smarty pants, educate me. I can’t get a lousy grade if I want to pass my O.W.L.s.”

Another tapping sound echoed on the glass, at which the girls looked up to see the rest of the Hufflepuff quidditch team all smiling and one even munching on a cookie.

The one in front opened the window, only her dark haired head coming inside to whisper.

“Cap, we need you to help us wrap this up. You free?”

Auds looked back at Ruby before standing and gathering all the homework, stuffing it in the bag near their knees.

“I’ll be right there, c’mon Ru. We can teach you on the way to the pitch. You lot taken Tentaculas too?”

Nods answered from smiling faces as Audra mounted and rose into the air, carefully helping Ruby get on behind before floating out the window again

“Hold on little snake, we go fast.”

A shriek followed by laughter sounded as yellow streaks with a black dot zoomed out of view, curving around the castle out of sight.


End file.
